


Smutember 2019 Guided

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Adora helps Bow and Glimmer with anal.





	Smutember 2019 Guided

**Author's Note:**

> written for @smutember requested by anonymous

It had been a few weeks since the best friend squad took to relationship to the next level. Between missions the three explored their bodies and pushed their limits. 

It was dark out in Brightmoon, all had gone to sleep except for a few guards patrolling the grounds. The only light lighting Glimmer’s room was the moonlight. If any guard had peeked in the window they would see the princess and her friends were very much awake. 

Adora poured oil down Glimmer’s backside. Adora had always found Glimmer’s bottom imitating, more so up close, shinnying with oil. Spreading Glimmer’s cheeks, Adora rubbed the oil in. 

“Are you ready?” Adora asked.

“Yes.” 

Glimmer let out a gasp of surprise as Adora’s index finger entered her rectum. She slowly pulled in and out, playing with the sensations. She soon added a second finger. Glimmer’s grunts became more intense. Pulling her fingers out, she turned to Bow. 

“She’s ready.” 

Bow was stroking his erect cock. We walked over and Adora took his shaft in her hands. She guided him to her anus. Glimmer grunted as the tip entered her. She let out a long exhale has Bow pushed himself in. Eyes wide, Adora watched as she took more and more of the cock in her ass. The oil really helped him slide in. 

Once about half way through, Bow pulled a little way before slow pushing back in.As he repeated he picked up speed. With each thrust he pushed in deeper and deeper. He found his pelvis slapping against her cheeks. The thud of meat on meat filled the room along with their moans and groans. 

Adora was cheering her friends on as they took carnal pleasure from each other. 

“Come you can do it. You can take it.” 

“Oh, B-bow. You feel so good. So fucking good.” 

“G-guys, I’m close.”

“It’s o-okay. You can cum. Cum inside me.” 

Bow deep just that. Grabbing her booty, he milked himself with his friend. Still hard, he pulled himself out, letting his cum dribble out of Glimmer’s ass.


End file.
